


beachy proposal

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Proposals, nice beachy days woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave proposes to terezi</p>
            </blockquote>





	beachy proposal

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to writ e something cute yeah ok

It has to be perfect, Dave Strider thinks as he drives his fiancé down towards the beach. He thinks about how there’s so many ways in the world that he could screw this up but he also thinks about all the ways it could be utterly prefect and how the reaction on her face will be priceless. A few weeks ago he picked up a ring – something that would be so fancy it’d make all the other troll females jealous that their human matesprits weren’t buying them classy jewelry. Rose and Bro had helped him pick it out too, looking for something clean and cut and shiny, ruby red that would make Terezi Pyrope’s senses go haywire and have her squealing, but also for something that wasn’t dramatically expensive in case she were to drop it on the ground or something. He doubts that’d happen though, but he doesn’t know for sure.

He parks once they get to the secluded beach, the sun just starting to set. It casts beautiful pink, orange and purple colors in the sky and he can already see some stars poking out of hiding and illuminating with its small light. The moon’s barely visible but if you squint hard enough, you can see its blue lining from down below. Dave gets out of the car and walks over towards the passenger side, opening it for Terezi.

“Ooh, what a gentleman!” She snickers, unbuckling herself and stepping out of the car, grabbing her towel and sunscreen while stepping out in her bathing suit. She’s got on a cute red one piece (think Baywatch) and a cute towel to match, white crocs on her feet, and some floaties on her arms. The blonde had convinced her that they were here to enjoy a nice afternoon of swimming in the ocean and collecting seashells, but he has other plans.

The two pad over into the sand, laying down their towels and slipping off sandals and crocs. He slowly takes the box he has neatly tucked into his swim trunk’s pocket and sets it inside of his shoe. Before Dave can even take off his shirt, Terezi’s already running towards the water and splashing around in the ocean, floating around in its murky depths, giggles leaving her lips. Soon, he’s joining her and they’re splashing water back and forth at each other, laughing and trying to dunk each other underwater (though, she’s totally cheating with her floaties, but he’ll let that slide since otherwise, she’d be drowning). They get each other wet head to toe and at one point Dave grabs her by the waist, lifts her up to his chest and tosses her outwards, making sure her hair was drenched too.

After what feels like hours of playtime later, they get out and hunt around for seashells. Terezi collects the ones with odd shapes and ones that still have animals inside, and finding a few baby’s ears here and there that are purely white, barely any sand imbedded into its cracks. Dave doesn’t really hunt for any, he thinks this is something he rather watch his girl do instead, but still humors her by looking for much larger shells or pretty ones he knows Terezi would like, like junonia’s, and keeps them for later. Maybe they can make a pretty seashell necklace later with his sister’s help.

They also build sand castles that are three feet tall and give it deep trenches, decorate it with some of the shells they found and a bunch of twigs and leaves that are nearby. Terezi makes Dave lay down in the sand before she buries him in it, leaving only his head and toes out to the ocean breeze, designing it so that his body looks like some weird sea creature (maybe it’s a sew dweller? who knows), giving him coconut breasts and putting a shell over where his crotch should be, snickering and telling him to stay still the whole time.

Later, Dave waits until his finacé’s all tuckered out from swimming and all their sandy beach adventures before going back over towards their towels, digging out the box again. Maybe his nerves have stopped jumping around enough so that he can ask her to be his wife. He looks over at the sun, slowly leaving for the night so that the moon can be shine and be noticed. He watches Terezi dry herself off of water and sand before he tries to get her attention.

“Rezi, I wanted to ask you something,” He says, watching her bend over so that she can get sand off of her kneecaps. Dave wishes that, sometimes, he was asking her ass to get married instead; who wouldn’t want to marry her beautiful behind?

She turns around, her mouth quirking up at him. “What’s up, coolkid?” Even though he’s obviously not a teenager anymore, she still calls him that. He doesn’t really get why, but he also doesn’t question it. Maybe it’s because he’s gotten so used to that nickname that he doesn’t think he could respond to a new one. Besides, “cooladult” or “coolman” would sound so lame.

He’ll stick too coolkid until he dies.

When she tries to sit down, he stops her and tells her that she needs to stand for this. Slowly, he dips down onto one knee and brings out the box, opening it in front of her before he starts speaking again.

“Terezi, we’ve known each other for so long now,” He starts off, taking her hand into his own, “And we’ve been having this awesome thing” – Dave, you don’t call relationships things! – “And I feel like we should take it a step farther.”

Her brows knit together, her mouth dropping down to a small >:o face and he doesn’t know if he can really go through with this now. He sounds so dumb! She’s probably so confused since it’s only been a few months since he asked her to be his fiancé and she had a shit load of questions as to what the fuck that is and why he was asking but that was over and done with and she gets it now.

“Okay, look, what I’m trying to say is that I want you to be my wife,” Dave says, “And I want to spend the rest of my aging days with you and not with anyone else. I want to grow old with you and share the rest of my life with the person I love and adore until I become an old man and die from some kind of cancer and I want that person to be you.” He watches her still, her expression not changing too much. “So… whaddya say?”

She doesn’t say anything for a moment, just runs a hand through her hair and tilts her head down and oh no, oh no, oh no, she’s trying to figure out a way to let him down gently, oh my god, oh fuck he rushed it too fast didn’t he? Come on, Terezi if you’re going to let a guy down, at least give him the decency to say it now –

“You mean right now?” Terezi says with a sigh, “Dave, I’m all wet. I can’t get married now, that’d be so disgraceful to your traditions. At least ask me next time when I’m dressed in something formal.”

Oh my god is he relieved to hear that.

“Of course we’re not going to get married right now,” He says, taking the ring out and slipping it onto her fingers, “I wouldn’t get married half naked, smelling like crab piss and fish shit in the middle of nowhere without our friends gathered around so that we can rub our marriage in their faces.”

She grins at that, pressing her nose up against the crystal and inhaling the color. “It’s beautiful,” Terezi mumbles, feeling Dave stand up and wrap his arms around her. “So when are we getting married then?” She asks, face pressed into his chest and relaxing against his body.

“Hell, I don’t know,” He admits, “Not any time soon though. We have months of planning and scheduling and tasting home baked food ahead of us before we can even pick out a date.” Dave leans down enough to press a kiss to her forehead. “I do know one thing though.”

“What’s that?”

“Last one to the car’s a rotten egg on Easter,” Dave says, even though he clearly knows Terezi has no idea what Easter is, sprinting off towards his car, but not before grabbing onto his shoes and towel.

She gapes. “Hey! No fair,” And then she’s running after him, determined to beat him there even if he’s got a huge lead ahead of her.

It doesn’t really matter who wins, Dave figures, because in reality they both kind of won today. She wins by being able to be her matesprit’s wife, while he gets to be her husband.

But thank god he’s not the rotten egg.


End file.
